


Valentine's Day

by hogwarts_school



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwarts_school/pseuds/hogwarts_school
Summary: The boys try once again to become Animagi which requires them to leave a mandrake leaf in their mouth for an entire month. They have already failed twice and this is their last chance before the holidays. Everything seems to be going according to plan until Sirius’ crush (Y/N) decides to pay him a visit.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold February at Hogwarts. The castle grounds were covered in snow and the lake had frozen over. The four Marauders were sitting comfortably on their beds in their warm dormitories. James, Sirius and Peter were each holding a mandrake leaf.

“Alright boys, this is our last chance before the holidays”, James said to Sirius and Peter. “Whatever happens, we must never remove the leaf!”

“And I just want to say, for the last time, this was not my fault” Sirius proclaimed.

“You were the one who pranked the Slytherins!” James argued.

“Yeah this is your fault!” Peter exclaimed pointing a finger at him. “If you hadn’t planted the Swelling Solution, I wouldn’t have laughed and spat it out and James wouldn’t have choked on it!”

“Come on, you have to admit it was hilarious! Who knew Snivellus’ nose could get any bigger!” Sirius laughed.

“It was pretty funny. Especially when we had to explain that James was choking on bubotuber pus!” Remus said, snickering.

Sirius snorted. “Did you see Evans’ face? I think that’s the first time in weeks that she’s payed any attention to you! And good thinking on the bubotuber pus, Remus”.

“Anyway…” James interjected, glaring at Sirius. “This time we can’t let anything distract us. Even if it means”, he took a deep breath, “Withholding pranks” He finished, looking devastated.

“Fine!” Sirius groaned. “We’re doing this for you Remus” He snapped, not looking to happy at the idea of temporarily putting a stop to pranks.

****   
Meanwhile, you were lying on your bed in the girls’ dormitory, chatting to Lily and Marlene about the upcoming Valentine’s Day Hogsmeade trip.

“I’ve heard that Dina Connelly is going with Bertram Aubrey, you know the guy from Ravenclaw.” Lily told you and Marlene.

“Really? Well good luck to her” You mused. “Whenever he talks to me he looks a little too far south, if you know what I mean”.

“Ugh tell me about it! I click my fingers in front of him and he still doesn’t get the hint.” Lily responded, exasperatedly. “Maybe next time I should just poke him in the eye, maybe that’ll get the point across”.

“Well at least she actually has a date” Marlene huffed. “It’s been 2 weeks since the notice went up and no one has asked me yet!”

“Don’t worry; I haven’t got a date either.” You reassured her. “We can just hang out together”

“Yeah about that” Marlene began, sitting up on her bed and looking at you suspiciously. “You had 3 guys ask you out this week. I get why you turned down Roger and Jason, but why Derek? Girls would kill to go on a date with him”.

“Well…” You started, choosing your words carefully. “I just didn’t really want to go with him because he, uh, was not really, uh, my type” You finished lamely.

“You mean he’s not Sirius?” Lily smirked, leaning up on her elbow and waggling her eyebrows at you.

“No! Of course not!“ You said indignantly. Marlene and Lily both stared at you, eyebrows raised.

“Well…maybe” You began, hesitantly. “It’s just, me and Sirius have gotten a lot closer the past couple of months. Ever since we had that detention together we really hit it off. I kind of thought he felt the same”.

You had both served a detention together in August. He had “accidentally” set off a few dung bombs in the corridor and since only you and Sirius were at the scene of the crime, Filch had given both of you detentions. You were annoyed at first as preparing and sorting through potion ingredients, such as rat’s brains, was not exactly pleasant. But as Sirius began chatting with you, you were surprised to find how easy he was to talk to and how very different he was when not surrounded by other students.   
You began seeing more of Sirius after that night. At first it started with a smile and wave when passing you in the corridors, then he’d began to stop you for a quick chat, and soon enough you were both sitting closely in front of the warm fire in the Gryffindor common room chatting and laughing comfortably until the early mornings.

“Maybe he’s just too shy to ask you?” Lily suggested. You raised an eyebrow sceptically. “No really!” She continued earnestly. “He’s never really had a girlfriend before. I don’t think he’s even been on a date now that I think of it. This is probably all new to him”.

“Yeah Y/N! You should ask him”, Marlene said, excitedly.

“What! Are you kidding me?” You exclaimed incredulously. “Me ask Sirius Black on a date to Homemade? I don’t think so”.

“Oh come on Y/N. Girls can ask guys out on dates too you know” Lily insisted. She was now sitting up on her knees and almost bouncing up and down in excitement.

“I dunno…” You began, unsure. “What if he says no?”

“Y/N, I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He is completely smitten by you. There is no way in hell he is saying no to you.” Lily assured you, smiling knowingly. “Trust me”.

You sighed, thinking it over. You could just ask him out, you thought. He did always seem eager to talk to you whenever you were near, and he’d always touch you; whether it was a hand on your arm or to brush your hair behind your ear. He also seemed different when he was with you; almost like he was showing his real self, without his usual arrogant demeanour.

“Alright, I’ll do it”.

****   
You knocked on the 5th year boys’ dormitory door, your heart racing and palms sweaty. You thought over Lily and Marlene’s advice. ‘Just breathe’ they said.

‘Don’t talk too fast like you usually do when nervous.’

‘Be confident, but don’t look too cocky.’

And ‘Make sure he understands that this is a date. You don’t want a repeat of what happened to me’.

You heard laughter and shuffling in the dormitory. Remus opened the door. “Hey Y/N, what’s up?” He asked, smiling.

“Hi Remus, I was just wondering if I could talk to Sirius?” You asked, trying to sound confident.

“Umm…” Remus suddenly looked uncomfortable and anxiously looked over his shoulder. “I’m not sure if now is a good time Y/N”.

“Oh, ok” You said, feeling your heart sink. “Sure, maybe another time then”. You tried to smile and turned to leave.

“Wait!” Remus started suddenly, still looking over his shoulder. You stared at him confused. He appeared to be mouthing something and making small gestures with his hand. He turned to you again, “Actually, why don’t you come in?” He asked, smiling nervously.

“Ok…” You responded, confused. You stepped into the room and looked around. To say the room was ‘messy’ was an understatement. The floor was littered with crumbled parchments, empty sweet wrappers, books and clothes. All the beds were unmade, and one of them actually had all the sheets completely on the floor. The walls were covered in posters of quidditch teams and many photos of the boys laughing together.

James and Peter were sitting on their beds, smiling at you with their mouths firmly closed. Sirius was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, with a tight-lipped smile and his hands in his pockets.

“Hey Sirius, umm, is this a bad time?” You asked unsure.

He shook his head, still smiling at you, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Well I wanted to ask you something” You began, your confidence suddenly disappearing. “Tomorrow is the Hogsmeade trip and it also happens to be Valentine’s Day. So I was wondering if, uh, maybe you might, uh, want to go…with…me?” You finished awkwardly, picking on a loose thread on your sleeve.

Sirius’ eyes suddenly grew wide and he looked at the calendar on the wall. James and Peter were also wide eyed and staring at Sirius, looking almost fearful.

Sirius looked back at you worriedly. He made a deep gurgling noise and looked over your shoulder at Remus. You turned around to see Remus smirking and looking as if he was trying to hold back laughter.

You turned back to Sirius and asked “Do you…not want to go with me?” You stammered. You felt your face burning up and your heart sink.

He quickly shook his head, his lips still tightly shut.

“You do want to go with me to Hosgmeade?” He quickly nodded, smiling as wide as possible without opening his mouth.

“Ok, great!” You said, relieved. You were happy he said yes, but confused by his odd behaviour. “What time did you want to meet tomorrow?” You asked smiling at him and feeling your confidence come back.

He made a high pitched noise in the back of his throat whilst shrugging his shoulders awkwardly. James and Peter both started snorting with laughter and you heard a chuckling behind you.

Sirius waved his hand at you whilst shrugging again, his face becoming slightly pink.

“You don’t mind what time?” He nodded, seeming relieved you understood. “How about we meet in the common room at 11? That gives us time to get ready after breakfast.” He nodded once again smiling happily and his eyes twinkling.

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow” You said happily.

“Mhm!” he responded nodding his head enthusiastically. James and Peter were still smirking and were glancing at each other mischievously.

You turned around and headed towards the door which Remus opened for you. “Bye Y/N” He said smiling brightly.

“Bye Remus” You replied.

You looked over your shoulder once again at Sirius who still stood smiling at you. “Bye Sirius” You called. He waved at you and made another high pitched noise which earned another snort of laughter.

You walked out the door and down the boys’ staircase. You were still confused by his odd behaviour, but figured it was just another joke the boys came up with. After spending 4 years with them, nothing really surprised you. Besides, you thought as you happily jumped off the last step to the boys’ dormitories, you finally had a date with Sirius Black. What could possibly go wrong?

****  
Back in the boy’s dormitories Sirius was dancing around and thrusting his fist in the air triumphantly whilst making even more high-pitched squeals of happiness. James and Peter were giggling madly while Remus was roaring with laughter.

“Well Sirius” Remus began once he’d collected himself. “You’ve finally got a date with Y/N”. Sirius threw his fist in the air once again. “Although…you do realize that you won’t be able to speak right?” He added, smirking.

Sirius’ fist pumping began to falter as it finally sunk in. He turned to look at James wide-eyed whilst James fell off the bed from fits of laughter.


	2. Part 2

The Great Hall was always full of excitement on the day of a Hogsmeade visit. Today however, the hall was buzzing with students moving among the 4 house tables, sending gifts, cards or kisses to their Valentine. Owls had come soaring into the hall, carrying letters and gifts to students, and airplane memos were soaring across tables sending written love letters. A couple of students were bold enough to send howlers to their loved ones, causing them to jump and spill pumpkin juice. The only students not laughing at their embarrassed faces with the burnt remains of howlers in their porridge, were James, Remus, Sirius and Peter

Up in the 5th year boys’ dormitories, Sirius was standing in front of a full length mirror staring at his reflection.

“What if we shrink it?” Peter suggested hopefully, standing next to Sirius and squinting at him, as if searching for the answer to their problem.

“No, I looked it up. Shrinking the leaf reduces its’ properties. He’d have to start all over again,” Remus said, sitting on his bed and flicking through ‘The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5’. He was surrounded by textbooks which had been carelessly thrown aside.

“This is hopeless!” Sirius groaned dramatically, running his hand through his hair for the tenth time that morning. “I can either talk to her but then she’ll see a green thing rolling around and probably think I have some sort of fungus; or I could not talk to her and just point and grunt, and she’ll think I’m –“

“A troll?” James chimed in, smirking. He was leaning against Remus’ bedpost, flicking through ‘A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration’.

“This isn’t funny James!” Sirius snapped, turning around to face him. “First, I completely forget about Hogsmeade, like an idiot! And now I’m going to turn up to the date a complete mute!”

“Calm down Sirius,” Remus said as he threw aside his book and picked up another. “There has to be a way…”

“You know, I never thought I’d see the day where you were actually nervous about a girl.” James teased. “It’s a good look on you.”

“You can get your revenge for all the times he teased you about Evans,” Peter piped up, moving to lean against a bedpost, but not quite achieving the same casual elegance as James.

“Oh, how the tables have turned!” James sang happily.

“I’m not nervous,” Sirius scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets with a forced nonchalance. “It’s just, Y/N is probably expecting an amazing date - because let’s be honest, it’s me. And I just don’t want to - er - disappoint her.”

“How noble,” Remus said monotonously, without looking up from his book.

“Hmm… I have an idea,” James mused suddenly, tossing his book aside and shrugging away from the bedpost. Sirius looked at him hopefully. “But you’re not going to like it.”

“I don’t care!” Sirius blurted impatiently, his feigned nonchalance forgotten. “If it works, I’ll do it.”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure,” James began, holding back a grin. “But maybe the leaf doesn’t have to actually be in your mouth. Maybe you can stick it… somewhere else?” he finished, unable to hold back a smirk while Peter started giggling.

“Very funny!” Sirius snapped, advancing on him. “How about I show you where you can stick it!”

Remus suddenly looked up from his book. “That’s it!” he interjected, jumping off the bed and facing the boys.

“Woah, mate, I was just kidding!” James exclaimed, shocked at his friends’ sudden movement. He quickly clasped a hand to his mouth to prevent the leaf escaping from his sudden outburst.

“What…? No!” Remus replied, rolling his eyes. “We can put a Sticking Charm on the leaf so it stays in his mouth.”

James shifted the mandrake leaf as he thought this over. “That’s… actually brilliant.”

“But where am I going to stick it?” Sirius frowned, ignoring Peter and James’ snickering. “She’ll still see it when I’m talking.”

“She won’t if it’s under your tongue,” Remus replied, grinning proudly at his plan.

“There’s an idea!” James said enthusiastically, slapping Sirius on the back. “See, problem solved.”

“Will he be able to remove it though?” Peter asked, worriedly. “Once the month is up?”

“Nah, it’ll be fine,” James dismissed, with a wave of his hand. “We’ll just put a simple Sticking Charm. It’ll wear off in a few of hours.”

“We better hurry,” Sirius said, checking his watch. “I have to meet her in 5 minutes.”

“Alright mate, stick it under your tongue,” James said, pulling out his wand as Peter snickered behind him.

Sirius rolled his tongue around for a minute before nodding at James, opening his mouth and lifting his tongue.

“Epoximise!” James said, pointing his wand at the mandrake leaf. “Ok, try moving it.”

Sirius tried moving the leaf with his tongue. “It worked!” He beamed happily as he quickly grabbed his cloak and wallet.

“Good luck, mate!” James said, stowing his wand away in his robes.

“I’m Sirius Black,” Sirius boasted as he headed for the door. “I don’t need luck.” As he reached for the door handle, he heard a gasp behind him and whirled around.

James, Remus and Peter were staring at Sirius wide-eyed.

“What’s wrong?” Sirius asked frowning. He too suddenly froze. “What’s wrong,” he repeated. “What’s…. wrong.”  
Sirius’ eyes widened. The leaf under his tongue has prevented him from pronouncing the letter ‘S’ correctly.

James slapped a hand to his mouth. “I didn’t think of that,” he said, trying to hold back a smile. Remus and Peter were also pursing their lips in a poor attempt to hold back laughter.

Sirius put his hand in his mouth trying desperately to remove the leaf, but it wouldn’t budge. “Oh…shit!” he lisped.

****  
“Y/N, you look fine!” Lily assured you.

You were sitting on your bed, holding a hand held mirror to your face. Lily and Marlene had spent the last hour dressing and preparing you for your date with Sirius. Lily was now applying her own make-up while Marlene was lounging on her bed and eating a box of chocolate frogs she had received at breakfast.

“I don’t think curling my hair was such a great idea,” You doubted, staring into the mirror and moving it around in an attempt to see your hair from all angles. “Don’t you think it sticks out a bit too much?”

“Oh Y/N,” Marlene sighed. “You just think it looks weird because you never curl it. You look gorgeous.”

“I guess you’re right…” You agreed half-heartedly.

“Pfft… you guess I’m right?” Marlene scoffed, sitting up on her bed and tossing aside her empty box of chocolates. “I may not be able to turn dinner plates into mushrooms, or put a proper Silencing Charm on Gudgeon, but I am damn good at styling hair.” She ranted. “Why do you think they call me Beauty Queen?”

“No one calls you Beauty Queen,” You answered.

“Yeah, I’ve never heard that before,” Lily added, applying her mascara.

“You guys suck,” Marlene grumbled, opening her box of watermelon stripes.

“Anyway Y/N,” Lily chuckled. “I don’t think Black will even notice your hair. He’ll be too focused on trying to charm you.”

“And checking out your other goods,” Marlene added, raising her eyebrows suggestively while munching on her sweets.

“Sirius may be a flirt sometimes, but he’s not a perve,” You giggled as you sat on the bed next to Marlene, helping yourself to a watermelon stripe.

“Ha! Sometimes?” Marlene laughed.

“Ok,” You corrected, laughing. “All the time.”

“With you,” Lily added, smiling and winking at you as she grabbed her strawberry lip-gloss.

“You know what I was wondering…” Marlene began as she frowned in thought. “What kind of date would Black take you on?

“What do you mean?” You asked, as you grabbed another sweet.

“Would it be a laid-back Three Broomsticks date?” Marlene explained. “Or would it be huddled together at a ridiculously small Madam Puddifoot’s table while you’re choking on confetti?”

“Or maybe,” Lily interrupted, a mischievous glint in her eye. “He’ll take you to the Shrieking Shack. See how well you can shriek.”

“Lily!” You exclaimed, shocked while Marlene choked on a watermelon stripe.

“What?” she asked innocently as you thumped Marlene on the back.

“I expect that from Marls, but not from you!” You laughed.

“It’s always the innocent ones,” Marlene spluttered.

“Ha! Innocent?” You scoffed sarcastically. Lily threw her pillow at you which you placed behind your head.

“We’ve gotten way off topic,” Marlene said, once she recovered. “Lily’s virtue is a whole other topic for another day.” Lily poked her tongue out at her. “Do you think Sirius would take you to that god awful tea shop?” she continued.

“No way,” You replied. “I mentioned it a few weeks back. He hates that place.”

“You should suggest it to him!” Lily gasped, sitting on her bed. “It’s your first date; he’ll be forced to go there!”

“Are you trying to sabotage my date?” You asked jokingly.

“Yeah that’s why you keep turning down Potter,” Marlene chimed in. “You’re after Black!”

“I’d rather eat a flobberworm,” Lily grimaced, as she checked her watch. “You better get going Y/N,” she added.

You jumped off Marlene’s bed and put your cloak and scarf on, then headed for the door.

“Bye girls,” You called.

“Bye Y/N, good luck!” Marlene replied.

“Bye! Let me know if he does take you to the shack,” Lily called, smirking as you closed the door, muffling their laughter.

You descended the staircase, taking deep calming breaths. ‘It’s just Sirius’ You thought to yourself. ‘We’re just hanging out, the same as any other day’.

As you reached the bottom step, you looked around the busy common room; full of students who were too young to attend Hogsmeade, and some 7th years studying for their upcoming NEWTs.

You spotted Sirius leaning against an armchair and nervously fiddling with his robes. When he saw you approaching, he smiled brightly, showing his perfect teeth.

“Hi love,” he smiled. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” You replied, pushing a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

“Ready to go?” he asked, grinning at you.

“Sure,” You replied. He put his hand on your lower back and guided you out the portrait hole. Before you walked through, you swore you saw Sirius give a slight nod, but assumed it was the light from the fire playing tricks on you.

You walked down the various noisy corridors and staircases filled with students. Some were in large groups laughing and chatting loudly, while others were walking in pairs holding hands or glancing shyly at one another.

“So… where did you want to go?” You asked Sirius as you walked down the steps leading to the Entrance Hall. Your hands were brushing against each other as you walked, causing your heart to race.

“I thought we could go to the Three Broom – uh…” Sirius paused, seeming to think his words over. “The pub. You know, get…butterbeer,” He finished, smiling awkwardly and glancing nervously over his shoulder.

You stared up at him, frowning. He didn’t seem like his usual self. He appeared to be walking stiffly and very aware of his every movement. You thought back to Lily’s words yesterday. ‘Maybe he really is shy’ you thought to yourself. The thought of him being shy and anxious to impress you, made your heart swell and gave you a boost of confidence. You always believed Sirius was incapable of shyness; but here he was biting his lip and glancing at you nervously.

“Sounds great,” You said, smiling up at him. As your hand brushed against his once again, you quickly grabbed it. He looked down at you in surprise and grinned, gripping your hand.

You presented your permission slips to Filch then walked out the Hogwarts doors; your breaths creating a white mist from the coldness as you headed towards the Entrance Gates. A group of giggling girls were walking in front of you, looking behind them and trying to catch Sirius’ eye whilst sending you glares.

Sirius cleared his throat. “Minnie, er, met up with me the other day. I’m commentating the next game,” he said smiling brightly.

“That’s great!” You smiled. “It was a shame Mcgonagall banned you. I don’t think I can bear listening to Wilkerson anymore. It’s like he’s never even seen a Quidditch game before.”

“Remember when he kept calling Jam – I mean Potter ‘Pooter’,” he laughed, shaking his head. He seemed to relax and tightened his grip on your hand as he began walking with his usual strut.

“And Pooter scores!” You yelled mimicking Wilkerson’s voice. “Well done Pooter!” You thought you heard a quiet snickering behind you and glanced over your shoulder.

“Poor Jamie,” Sirius snorted as you turned back around. “He’ll never live that down.”

“You mean you won’t let him live that down,” You corrected, snickering. “Just make sure you don’t use anymore ‘colourful words’.”

“Not my fault,” he said indignantly. “They’re a bunch of cheating hippogriff dung; trying to feign an injury to get a free throw!”

“Mulciber tried convincing Hooch that James confunded him,” You said, shaking your head.

“What a load of s-“ he paused suddenly, coughing and clearing his throat. “Poppycock,” he finished.

“Poppycock?” You asked, smirking. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you use that word before,” you giggled.

Sirius laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Lupin…” he mumbled.

You heard more snickering behind you but became distracted by a light blush appearing on his cheeks, which were now matching his cold, pink nose.  
You arrived at the Three Broomsticks; full of chattering students. Sirius opened the door for you and immediately felt a warm breeze brush over your frozen face.

“I’ll get the drin – er - butterbeer,” he said biting his lip and reaching into his robes for his wallet. “Mind finding a table?”

“Sure,” You nodded.

You walked off to an empty table in the far back corner. Sitting down, you looked around at the other occupied tables. You saw Dina Connelly and Bertram Aubrey a few tables away. They were holding hands and, you were surprised to see, staring into each other’s eyes, deep in conversation.

You heard chairs scraping and looked around to see Remus and Peter sitting down at the table next to yours.

“Hey Y/N,” Remus greeted you, while Peter gave you a tight-lipped smile.

“Hi boys,” You replied. “Where’s James?”

“Getting the drinks,” Remus answered, before Peter leant towards him, mumbling something in his hand.

After a few minutes, Sirius arrived at your table, with James trailing behind him who sat in between Remus and Peter. Sirius made brief eye contact with the boys as he sat down, his knees brushing against yours.

“Here you are,” he said handing you a foaming mug of butterbeer.

“Thanks,” You replied, taking a sip. “Was there a long line?”

“Hmm?” he murmured, looking up. “Oh. Umm… I had a bit of, uh, trouble getting my order,” he answered, a slight blush forming on his cheeks again. You heard a snort of laughter and glanced to the side to see James snickering into his drink.

Sirius cleared his throat. “You know, I, um, got a bit worried earlier that you may have wanted to go to that awful ‘Madam Pudfoot’,”

“You mean Madam Puddifoot’s?” You corrected, giggling.

“Yeah, that one,” he chuckled, taking a sip of his mug and leaning towards you with his elbow on the table.

“Lily said I should suggest we go there, but I couldn’t do that to you,” You laughed. “Although, I would’ve liked to have seen your reaction,” You teased, placing your mug next to his.

“Well…” Sirius began, pondering. “I wouldn’t have been exactly jumping with joy. But…if Puddifoot called to you, then m’dear, I would willingly follow,” he finished dramatically, holding a hand to his chest and bowing.

“You would really suffer through pink confetti in your hair and drinking out of girly teacups, just for me?” You asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically.

“Well, yeah,” He grinned. “But… when I find out you’re not joking, I’d run to the bathroom and climb out the back window,” he added winking at you.

You snorted into your mug. When you looked up, you saw Sirius taking a sip of his drink while shooting a quick glance at the boys again. You stared at him biting your lip; unsure whether to ask the question you’ve been dying for him to answer since your walk to the Three Broomsticks.

“Hey, um, can I ask you something?” You asked timidly.

“Anything love,” he answered, licking his lips as he set his mug down.

“Why didn’t you ask me out to Hogsmeade?” You asked, biting you lip.

“Oh, well…” he began, scratching his ear nervously. “I did plan to but then the, er, prank happened. And with lovely Minnie yelling in my ear, I kinda forgot,” he finished, grabbing your hand across the table while looking at you apologetically.

“Oh,” You said, nodding your head.

“But,” he added, leaning closer. “It ended up working out alright.”

“How do you mean?” You asked, entranced by his grey eyes staring deeply into yours.

He smirked, leaning to whisper in your ear. “I like a girl who can take charge.”

You blushed and looked down. You well understood the double meaning behind his words and it made your heart race. He leaned back looking triumphant, still holding your hand.

“You’re pretty smooth aren’t you, Black,” You smirked, narrowing your eyes at him.

“That I am, love,” he agreed, his eyes glinting mischievously. “That doing anything for you?” he playfully whispered, seductively.

“We’ll see,” You replied, raising your mug to your lips.

As you fell deeper into conversation, sipping your drinks and casually holding hands, you forgot as to why you were so nervous in the first place. Talking with Sirius on a date was no different to sitting in front of the Gryffindor fire and making up fake potions recipes to slip into James’ morning pumpkin juice.   
Every now and then, Sirius would gently brush his thumb over your hand, sending tingles up your arm and butterflies in your stomach. And he continued to pause mid-sentence now and again, as if searching for the correct word which, you assumed, was out of nervousness. Whenever he seemed to be having difficulty finding the correct word, he would quickly glance at the boys, who were trying, and failing, to inconspicuously watch the two of you.

You and Sirius had drifted so closely to one another that you could smell his musky cologne and warm, minty breath as your knees were brushing against his. Your empty mugs were placed to the side and Sirius was drawing patterns on your hand.

You both jumped when someone suddenly bumped your table, bringing you out of your private bubble.

“Sorry,” the boy muttered as he walked past.

You looked around the pub, realising how empty it was compared to when you arrived.

You looked down at his watch. “We’ve been talking for almost 2 hours!” You said surprised at how quickly the time had passed.

“Well I am capable of talking for a long time,” Sirius grinned. “And I can do a lot more than that,” he added winking and waggling his eyebrows at you.

You rolled your eyes, a warm blush filling your cheeks. “You’re such a dork,” You chuckled affectionately.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “But I’m you’re dork.”

“How long do I get to keep you?” You asked playfully.

“For however long you want,” he replied, his eyes glancing down to your lips as you both started to lean closer to one another.

“Careful,” You whispered. “I may just take you up on that,” Your lips now grazing his.

“I’m counting on it,” he murmured, before moving his lips softly against yours. You responded immediately, tightening your grip on his hand and running your fingers through his soft hair with your other. He cupped your cheek as he deepened the kiss, gently running his tongue across your bottom lip. You willingly parted your lips and your tongues danced together. You could no longer hear the chattering of the surrounding tables, or the howling of the wind outside. All you could focus on was the sound of Sirius’ ragged breathing and the feel of his lips and tongue moving gently against yours.  
You unwillingly pulled away gasping for air. Sirius was breathing heavily, his lips red and swollen and his eyes sparkling.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” he breathed, gently rubbing his hand along your arm and brushing your hair behind your ear.

You opened your mouth to reply when you paused, frowning. What was that in your mouth? You lifted your hand to your lips and felt something rough and wet. You pulled it out and saw it was…a leaf? Sirius’ hand froze on your arm and you looked up at him, too bewildered to speak. He was frozen and wide-eyed, opening and closing his mouth, and his face as red as your Gryffindor scarf.

“I-I can explain…” he stuttered in a high-pitched voice. He was interrupted however by a sudden roaring of laughter. Dazed, you slowly turned to see James, Remus and Peter beside themselves with laughter. People at surrounding tables looked over to see what all the commotion was about.

“That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever seen!” Peter exclaimed, holding his hand to his mouth in disbelief.

“Wow!” Remus laughed, spilling his drink. “I definitely didn’t see that coming!”

“Mate! No one saw that coming!” James gasped between fits of laughter. He was red in the face and holding onto the table for support. “You should see the look-” he broke off suddenly and grabbed his throat, wide-eyed. You slowly turned back to Sirius as Remus thumped James on the back.

You cleared your throat. “Care to explain why you’re suddenly sprouting leaves… from your mouth?” You ask slowly, your lips still tingling from the kiss.

Sirius’ eyes darted from Remus and Peter who were helping a choking James, to you, sitting across from him looking utterly bewildered and holding a wet mandrake leaf.

“Umm…” he said, laughing nervously. “It’s a funny story actually…”


	3. Part 3

Sirius had received an urgent patronus from Dumbledore during breakfast, informing him that fellow Order members, Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore and Emmeline Vance had run into a spot of trouble whilst on a mission. As James, Sirius and Remus were excellent fighters, and happened to be available, he had ordered them to accompany Alastor Moody and Frank Longbottom to assist with the rescue. Normally you would have insisted on tagging along as you hated when Sirius left for a mission while you sat at home twiddling your thumbs, but you decided to sit this one out. You knew that Sirius would have refused anyway, with the excuse that Dumbledore only asked for Sirius specifically. You knew that he was only worried about your safety as he would be devastated if anything were to happen to you; but it was always difficult to wait to for his safe return.

Today however was exceptionally hard as you had been fighting an internal battle since yesterday, wondering if you should tell him some very important, and exciting, news. The decision was made for you however when Dumbledore’s’ phoenix patronus appeared in the kitchen.

As you waited for Sirius to return, you poured yourself a glass of pumpkin juice, almost missing the cup as you stared at the many photos on the wall of you and Sirius throughout the years. What you loved most about the photos, apart from Sirius’ handsomeness, was the happiness radiating from your faces. You smiled at a photo of a 16 year old Sirius wrapping you in his strong arms and pressing light butterfly kisses all over your face as you giggled.

You and Sirius have been madly in love for 5 years, starting from the very day you had almost choked on a mandrake leaf. You leant against the kitchen bench, sipping your juice with a smile on your face as you remembered that very day.

“Umm…” he said, laughing nervously. “It’s a funny story actually…”

He was interrupted by James’ gagging. You glanced to the side and saw him cough up an identical green leaf.

You narrowed your eyes at Sirius suspiciously as you placed the leaf on the table. “Sirius, I know you well enough to know that this story is anything but funny,” You said quietly as you leant closer towards him, preventing your voice from carrying over to the surrounding curious students. You heard scraping of chairs and looked up to see Remus, Peter and a red-faced James standing over you nervously.

“Er- I think we should talk outside,” Remus murmured quietly, whilst giving Sirius a meaningful look.

Sirius nodded and stood up. He looked down at you while you were staring up at him and his friends suspiciously, trying to piece everything together.

“Come on Y/N,” Sirius urged, offering you his hand. “We can’t talk in here.”

You sighed, taking his hand and he led you out of the Three Broomsticks and down the snow covered road away from Hogwarts. James, Remus and Peter were close on your heels.

“Where are we going?” You asked no one in particular.

“You’ll see,” James replied as he quickened his pace to walk on the opposite side of Sirius and whispered quietly to him.

You frowned as you looked around. You noticed how much further away from the castle you were. There were only a few old shops around and, as you gathered from the empty windows, were either closed or abandoned. As you turned a corner you spotted the most haunted building in Britain - the Shrieking Shack. Your eyes widened as you realised where they were taking you. You stopped dead in your tracks and snatched your hand out of Sirius’ grip.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” You yelled as they spun around.

“Y/N-“ Sirius began, holding his hand towards you with a worried look in his eye. James and Peter were looking around nervously, while Remus stared down at his feet, looking slightly pale and biting his lip.

“That’s the Shrieking Shack!” You interrupted. You felt your heart race at the thought of setting foot in the haunted building.

“Come on Y/L/N,” James butted in. “You’re a Gryffindor; you’re supposed to be brave.”

“I’m brave, but I’m not stupid!” You replied angrily. “Look, I don’t know what trouble you boys have gotten yourselves into, but from what I can tell by your reactions, it sounds bloody dangerous! And I don’t want any part in it.” You turned around and began to head back to the castle, shaking your head in disappointment.

“Wait!” Sirius pleaded, grabbing your arm. You turned around and looked up at him. “I know this building has a bad reputation,” He said gently, his eyes soft. “But!” he continued loudly as you opened your mouth. “I can assure you, it’s not haunted.”

“How do you know?” You doubted, the warmth from his hand relaxing your racing heart.

“I can’t explain here, we can’t risk anyone overhearing us,” he said, rubbing his hand gently along your arm. “Just trust me. Please.” You stared into his stormy grey eyes, trying to find any hint of deceit while he stared deeply into yours.

You took a deep breath “Fine.”

He smiled and gently grabbed your hand again, leading you towards the shack with the boys close behind. As you walked towards the front door, you took a slow deep calming breath. ‘Well’ you thought grimly. ‘I guess Lily was right about Sirius taking me to the Shrieking Shack’.

Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped the door, murmuring a spell. He pushed on the door and it opened with a creak. He led you into the shack as he conjured a small fireball which levitated high above you, illuminating the room. You looked around wide eyed, trying to take it all in. The walls were covered in terrifying scratches and there was a dusty bed in the corner with torn pillows and sheets. Opposite the bed were 2 wooden chairs, also covered in scratches and the arm rests were splintered. James pulled Remus over to the bed and forced him to sit while Peter stood nervously in the corner, eyes flickering between you and Sirius.

“What happened here?” You asked as you stared at a particularly deep scratch in the wall behind Sirius. “Ghosts couldn’t do this,” You murmured.

“You’re right,” Sirius agreed.

Your eyes quickly flicked to him, staring at his saddened, almost pained, face. “You know what happened here,” You stated.

Sirius took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. “Yes.” He looked over at Remus who was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

“Remus, you don’t have to do this,” James said reassuringly.

“She’ll find out soon enough anyway,” Remus mumbled into his hands. “She’s smart; she’ll figure it out.”

You stared at Remus, your heart racing. “What is it? Tell me!” You demanded, expecting the worst. You knew the boys liked to play pranks and cause mayhem, but you always thought they were harmless. Just for fun. But now as you stared at their worried, and in Remus’ case, pale, faces you realised that maybe they took it too far this time.

Remus looked up at you, his eyes red. “I’m a werewolf,” he croaked.

You stared at him frozen.

“Y/N?” Sirius asked nervously, touching your arm. James stared at you, almost intimidatingly as if preparing for a fight.

“That’s it?” You finally said, surprised.

“What…?” Remus frowned, almost as surprised as you. James relaxed beside him and looked at you curiously.

“Well…I thought that you boys got yourselves into trouble or something. You freaked me out!” You scolded, taking a deep breath to calm yourself.

Remus blinked. “Did you hear what I said?”

“Yeah,” You laughed, relieved that the boys hadn’t landed themselves in a court hearing in front of the entire Wizengamot.

“I’m a werewolf,” he repeated slowly, as if speaking to a child.

“I heard you loud and clear the first time,” You nodded. “What’s the problem?”

“Well I- I expected you to be a- a bit angry!” he stuttered, astounded. “Scared at least!”

“Scared?” You repeated, smirking. “Me scared of you?”

Remus stared at you bewildered while James and Sirius chuckled.

“You’re not… scared of… me?” he asked, looking as if he couldn’t believe his ears.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you Remus,” You giggled, walking over and sitting down next to him, wrapping your arm across his shoulders. “But you’re the least scary person I know. You bumped into a table yesterday and apologised!”

“I didn’t say sorry to the table!” Remus defended. “I apologised to the book I knocked off.”

“Oooh… you’re a badass now,” James mocked, relaxing on the bed with his feet up.

“We don’t want to anger Remus otherwise he’ll knock your book off the table!” Sirius chimed in smirking. Peter started snickering.

Remus shook his head and smiled at you, staring in amazement.

“But I still don’t understand,” You frowned, turning to face Sirius. “How does Remus being a werewolf got anything to do with you boys sprouting leaves?”

“Oh yeah…well… uh, we wanted to help Remus with his transformations so that he doesn’t have to go through it alone,” Sirius answered hesitantly.

“But that’s impossible!” You gasped, jumping up and looking at the boys. “No human can go near a werewolf on a full moon unless you want to become one, or worse!”

“Not if you’re an animal,” James smirked, his hands behind his head.

“But that doesn’t make any-“ You paused as it suddenly clicked. “Mandrake leaves. They’re used for animagus transformations,” You said slowly, looking up at Sirius wide eyed.

“Told you she was smart,” Remus smiled, colour returning to his cheeks.

“But that’s illegal!” You marvelled.

Sirius and James snorted.

“Oh right, I forgot who I was talking to,” You said, rolling your eyes.

“No one will find out,” Sirius assured you.

“And we’ve done plenty of research to know how it’s done,” James added.

“Tons!” Peter piped up, walking closer and sitting on a chair.

You stared at the boys in shock and slight admiration. The lengths they were going to help their friend was astounding and you couldn’t be more proud of them.

“Listen Y/N-” Remus began.

“I won’t tell anyone,” You quickly interrupted. “Your secrets are safe with me. Promise.” They sighed relieved.

You thought back to yesterday. “So that’s why you boys have been acting weird?”

They laughed and nodded.

“You know I can still taste the leaf in my mouth,” You giggled. James, Remus and Peter snickered while Sirius blushed and shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

“Umm…yeah sorry about that,” he smiled innocently. “It’s not exactly how I imagined our first kiss to go.”

“That’s ok,” You smirked walking towards him and throwing your arms around his neck. “We’ve got plenty of time to make it up.”

He smiled widely and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. “Hmm…I like the sound of that.” He leant his head down and kissed you, while the boys made gagging noises.

You chuckled as you remembered how crazy that day was. It was an unusual first date, that’s for sure. But you certainly did a lot of kissing to make up for the hilariously failed first kiss. You lost count the amount of times McGonagall caught you and Sirius in a broom closet; luckily it was either before or after things became extremely inappropriate. You shivered to think of the humiliation if your professor had caught you and Sirius mid pleasure.

You smiled as you walked into the living room and sat on the couch, sipping your half empty drink and staring out the front window, lost in thought. You and Sirius had been together ever since. You were both very happy. You were each other’s rock, the other half, soul mates. You understood each other and you hardly needed words to express your feelings, as you were both so in tune with one another.

Many people, mainly girls, were extremely jealous when you became a couple, or a “power couple” as the boys liked to call you. Many were hoping that you would break up so they could get a shot at the heartthrob, but it never happened. Overtime people realised how serious your relationship was and it was not in fact a ‘fling’. Although that still didn’t stop some girls from trying. They had even stooped so low as to harass and threaten you to end your relationship with Sirius. It didn’t bother you too much as you were always tough and you were able to laugh it off. However after a particularly nasty attack they had played on you which involved sneaking into your dorm room and destroying all of your belongings, you had reached your breaking point. You remember Sirius finding you curled up on the floor in your destroyed dorm room, crying. After telling him what had happened, he was furious and you saw a flash of the famous Black temper he had inherited. He found the girls and had them shaking in their ridiculously expensive shoes, and they were too scared to even look in your direction.   
You realised that day just how much Sirius loved you; he would go to the ends of the earth for you. As he held you in his bed that night, stroking your hair and planting sweet kisses on your neck, you looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pure love. And you both came to a sudden mutual understanding; you were never going to break up, as you were it for each other.

After you graduated Hogwarts, he proposed and a couple months later you were married. Mrs Sirius Black. Even after almost 3 years of marriage, it still seemed so surreal that you could call him your husband. Lily was your maid of honour and James was Sirius’ best man, of course. It was the happiest day of your life, knowing that you and Sirius belonged to each other forever.

And soon you’d have a beautiful baby, you thought smiling. You were so excited to tell Sirius. You had both talked about having children in your final year at Hogwarts.

You were snuggled next to Sirius on cushions and blankets in front of a warm fire in the Room of Requirement. Your clothes lay abandoned around the room where they were carelessly tossed aside. You were resting on his bare chest and his arms were wrapped around you, lightly tracing patterns on your arm, and your legs were entangled together. The topic of children was brought up and you casually asked Sirius if he wanted to be a father in the future. You felt him stiffen which made your heart skip a beat as you feared that maybe this was the wrong question to ask.

“Yes,” he whispered after a minute of silence. “But… I’m scared.”

“Of what?” You asked gently, sitting up to look at him.

“I don’t want to be like my parents,” he confessed quietly, sitting up and staring into the fire.

“Baby, you don’t have to be like them if you don’t want to,” You said stroking his hair and grabbing his hand, holding tight. “Just because you had bad parents doesn’t mean you will be too. It is your choice who you want to be. Not your parents, not your friends and not even me.”

He looked at you, his eyes glistening and holding your hand in his.

“And you will never be like them because I know who you are,” You continued, your eyes prickling with unshed tears as your heart constricted from his pain. You sat up on your knees, cupping his face and kissed him softly. “You’re the kindest,” kiss “funniest,” kiss “selfless,” kiss “and most perfect man I have ever met.,” You kissed him again before pulling away. “And I know you will make an amazing father, one day.”

“Really?” he asked smiling up at you, his eyes lighting up.

“Really,” You nodded, smiling.

You both leaned in for a deep kiss and he pulled you into his lap before pressing you down into the soft blankets, as you made love in front of the warm fire. It was different to other times you had sex. Normally it was playful and you both would laugh at least once. This time, however, was romantic and intense. You connected in a way you had never before. It was the night that Sirius had realised that it didn’t matter if he was disowned or never had a proper family. He had you, and that was all he needed. You were his family. And he was excited for the day when you two would create your own little family.

You twirled your wedding ring around your finger as you smiled thinking of that night. You sank back into the couch with a content sigh. You almost felt guilty being so happy whilst there was a war going on. You admit that when you first realised you were pregnant, you were a bit frightened; as having a baby during a war is not exactly ideal. You found out you were pregnant yesterday morning whilst Sirius had a meeting with Dumbledore, Frank and Moody, discussing his recent mission. You fought with yourself all night when Sirius returned, unsure whether to tell him; as you struggled to come to terms with having a baby during this dangerous time. So you decided to speak with Lily earlier this morning who has a 4 month old baby, named Harry.

You stepped out of the Potters’ fireplace after breakfast, whilst Sirius, James and Remus were on their Order mission.

“Lily!” You called desperately. “Are you home?”

“Y/N?” Lily asked, walked into the living room cautiously, pointing her wand at you. You raised your hands, showing them empty.

“Seventh year we gave James and Sirius a muggle toy and they panicked. What was it?” She asked firmly, still pointing her wand at you.

“A Chinese Finger Trap,” You answered immediately, your lips twitching as you remembered the panicked looks on their faces as they shouted ‘It’s eating my finger!’

Lily relaxed and tucked her wand into her back pocket “What’s up?”

“I’m pregnant,” You blurted, not wanting to waste time in case the boys returned early. “I found out yesterday.”

She gasped and ran to you squealing. “Oh Y/N! This is wonderful!” she cheered, hugging you tightly.

“Is it?” You asked quietly. Lily froze and pulled back frowning.

“Come sit,” she said, gently pulling you to the couch and taking out her wand to conjure glasses of orange juice.

“Me and James were worried too,” she began, holding your hands tightly. “And I’ll be honest; having a baby during a war isn’t easy. It’s tough and you’re always worrying.” She squeezed your hands and smiled. “But being a parent is the most amazing experience I’ve ever had. James is an amazing father and he absolutely loves Harry; probably more than me,” she laughed jokingly.

You smiled and nodded, looking down at your hands. “I’m scared Lily,” You murmured. You felt tears forming as you thought about the danger your child could be in.

“We were scared to Y/N,” she said, stroking your arm. “We still are. We worry every night about Harry. But we are still so blessed to have him in our lives. I couldn’t imagine my life without my son,” she said, her voice heavy with emotion. As if Harry knew his mother was talking about him, you heard a cry from the next room. “Hang on a sec, honey,” she told you, patting your leg as she stood and headed towards the cries of her 4 month old infant son.

You took a deep breath as you waited and placed a hand on your stomach, smiling slightly. You looked up when you heard footsteps approaching and saw Lily enter carrying a black haired baby boy with startlingly green eyes. She sat down next to you as she stared down adoringly at her son.

“You’re happy,” You smiled. It wasn’t a question, as you already knew the answer.

“I am,” Lily beamed. “We are,” she corrected. “I know that sounds strange since people are dying out there. But…I feel like that’s why we need to enjoy every precious moment we have. Because we don’t know what tomorrow may bring. And if, god forbid, something was to happen tomorrow, then…” She took a deep breath. “James and I will gladly give our lives for our son.”

“Well that’s not going to happen,” You said defiantly. “We won’t let anything happen.”

“I know,” she smiled. “But it’s something that we have to think about, especially at times like these.”

You nodded as you stroked Harry’s arm. He grabbed your finger in his tiny fist and held on tight.

“But enough talk of that. How far along are you? When are you due?” she asked excitedly.

“I’m 4 weeks and I think around August sometime. I still have to see a healer,” You answered, smiling. You felt a heavy weight lift off your shoulders as you rubbed your stomach, nerves and excitement quickly replacing the fear.

“And I assume you haven’t told Sirius yet?” she asked.

“No. Not yet,” You sighed. “I was going to but I freaked out and decided to talk to with you first. Calm my nerves before I tell him.”

“You think he’ll be upset?” She frowned. Harry let go of your finger and grabbed onto his mother’s hair, pulling it.

“Not upset,” You said, thoughtfully. “He might be a bit worried. But after seeing how you two have handled having Harry, I think he’ll probably take it better than me.”

“Yeah, you were always a stress pot,” she laughed. “That’s why you two work so well. He calms you down and you keep him grounded.”

“Yup, it’s a match made in heaven,” You laughed. ”He was always good at de-stressing me.”

“Oh, is that what we’re calling it now?” She giggled.

You rolled your eyes, shaking your head. “You know I’m not even surprised anymore, Lils. The amount of shi- poo that comes out of your mouth is amazing!” You laughed.

“Nice save!” Lily laughed, as she looked down at her watch. “It’s almost 11; the boys will be back soon.”

You nodded and said your goodbyes to Harry and Lily, and left.

And now here you were, waiting for Sirius to arrive. You were glad that you had spoken with Lily first. You were still worried about the safety of your child, but you knew the baby would be safe with you and Sirius. Plus, Sirius was always quite handy with protection spells and would ensure you had the utmost protection.

Once your nerves had subsided, you realised that you had something else to think about – how you would tell him. You thought of telling him straight out that he would be a father, but if there was anything you learnt after being Sirius’ girlfriend, then wife for 5 years, was that he didn’t do things small. It was either go big or go home with him. So you decided to take a leaf out of his book and do something unusual.

You heard fire crackling and turned to see green flames coming out of the fireplace and a second later, your handsome husband appeared. He was dressed in black jeans and his specially made Order t-shirt.   
Upon first seeing the t-shirt, you had given him an earful, worried that he’ll be even more of a target. But after watching him remove his shirt mid-argument and putting on the t-shirt, you suddenly forgot why you were mad in the first place. He knew he looked damn good and he uses it to his advantage, the bastard.

You smiled widely as you ran to him and jumped into his arms once he stepped out of the fireplace.

“Hi baby,” he chuckled as he held you tightly, pressing kisses into your hair.

“Are you ok?” you asked, pulling back to check him over as you did after every mission.

“I’m fine,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around your waist and tucking his hands into the back pockets of your jeans. “Not a scratch on me.”

“How did it go?” You asked, feeling giddy from excitement but trying to act normal.

“Everything went to plan,” he assured you, as he squeezed your ass and pulled you closer. “We got Rosier – well Moody actually got him. So that’s one down at least.”

“That’s good,” You hummed, running your hands over his chest.

“Hey! You’re supposed to question me,” Sirius remembered, suddenly.

“Hmm… ok,” You smirked. “What did I wear for you Sunday night?” You asked innocently, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

You heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up.

He grinned down at you mischievously, licking his lips. “A very sexy, red coloured lingerie set, which made your amazing legs look a mile long and your perfect breasts-”

“Ok,” You cut him off, giggling. “I think we’ve clarified that you really are my insatiable husband.”

“Yeah, but I’m not convinced that you’re my Y/N,” he smirked, slapping your ass playfully. “I’m afraid I have to do a thorough check.”

You giggled, blushing slightly. “You already did a check last week.”

“Yes,” he responded seriously. “But unfortunately, I was distracted by your amazing body, so I must do a triple check.”

“Triple?” You asked, smirking.

“I’m nothing but thorough,” he said, winking.

“Alright,” You agreed, biting your lip. “But first you need to eat. You hardly ate any breakfast. How about I whip you up something quick and then we’ll head up to bed.”

“Sounds good,” he smirked. “But I’m not sure about going to the bedroom. Tables aren’t just for food, you know.”

You rolled your eyes and pulled him into the kitchen. “Yes, I remember.”

He sat down at the table and opened the Daily Prophet, while you whipped out your wand and prepared him an early lunch.

“The Knight Bus driver got sacked,” he snorted.

“Again?” You asked surprised. “That’s the third one this month!”

“I know,” he said, shaking his head. “Where are they finding these people? How hard can it be to drive a damn bus that’s impossible to crash?”

You hummed in agreement, focusing on the dish. You quickly glanced behind you to see Sirius focusing on an article. You reached into your front pocket and pulled out a mandrake leaf and placed it in your mouth.

“Here we are,” You said happily, placing the plate in front of him and sitting down next to him.

“You’re not eating?” he frowned.

“Not hungry,” You smiled, shrugging. That was true as you felt like you had butterflies in your stomach from nerves, or maybe that was just the morning sickness, you thought.

“Are you ok, darling?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. “You’ve been acting a bit strange since last night.”

“Mhm! I’m fine,” You beamed. “I’m just happy. I love you.”

“I love you more, beautiful,” he smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Your kiss began light, but quickly grew heated. You swiped your tongue across his lower lip and he gladly opened his mouth with a contented sigh. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he pulled you into his lap, straddling him, as your tongues passionately caressed each other. He pulled away, gasping for air, his eyes dark with passion. You swallowed nervously, you breathing accelerating not just from the kiss but also from anticipation. You stroked his chest as he rubbed his hands up your thighs, sending tingles throughout your body.

He smirked as he moved his plate aside and was about to lift you onto the table when he froze suddenly, frowning.

You bit your lip trying to stop a smile. “Are you ok, honey?”

“Uh…” he uttered as he reached a hand up to his mouth and pulled out the green mandrake leaf.

He stared at it for a minute before looking at you, thoroughly confused.

“Umm… was this in your mouth?” he asked.

“Oh yeah!” you exclaimed, giggling. “That’s where I put it!”

He narrowed his eyes at you suspiciously and glanced down at the wet leaf he was holding.

“Why… er- I don’t… understand,” he stuttered, confused. “Is this revenge for our first kiss, because I think it’s a little late, love?”

“Turn it over,” You grinned, gripping his shoulders in anticipation.

“Umm…ok.” He slowly turned over the leaf and stared at it frozen, as you bit your lip nervously.

He quickly looked at you, his eyes wide. “Are you…?”

You nodded your head, your cheeks hurting from smiling so wide. “Yup,” you giggled.

“You’re pregnant!?” he asked, his eyes sparkling and a smile forming on his face.

You nodded again. “We’re going to be parents!” you cried, happily.

“We’re going to be parents,” he repeated slowly, looking away, his eyes glazed over as it slowly sunk in. He quickly flicked back to you. “We’re going to be parents!” he yelled. He dropped the leaf and picked you up as you wrapped your legs around his waist. “I’m going to be a father!” he yelled, happily.

“Are you happy?” you asked. “I mean, I know now isn’t the best time, but-“

“I’m thrilled!” he interrupted, placing you gently on the table and cupping your face in his large hands. “More than I can say.”

You laughed happily, tears forming in your eyes.

“I love you, my beautiful wife,” he said sincerely, tears in his eyes.

“I love you, my handsome husband,” You smiled. He quickly captured you in a kiss as his right hand fell to your stomach, rubbing gently.

After a minute, he broke the kiss. “I have the perfect name for our baby.” He said, gently rubbing your sides.

“Really! What is it?” You asked excitedly, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Elvendork!” he beamed.

“Oh merlin!” You sighed, rolling your eyes and laughing. “I walked right into that one.”

“That you did love,” he chuckled, before silencing you with another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Also see my Tumblr blog @hogwarts-school.


End file.
